What If-Outtakes and Tie-Ins
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: A collection of outtakes and tie-ins that didn't make it into my story What If. Reading What If first is not strictly necessary but these chapters will probably make more sense if you do. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Because I enjoyed writing my What If story so much. Thank you** _ **so much**_ **to everyone who has read and reviewed that story. I decided to write a small collection of tie-ins and outtakes that didn't make it into the story. Conversations Luce and Daniel could have had if she had her memories back. You don't** _ **have to**_ **read What If to understand this but it will probably make more sense if you do. The first chapter is just after Daniel saves Luce from Sophia. I thought that we never got to see Luce say goodbye to Penn. Hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce buried her face in Daniel's chest sadly. "Penn's gone Daniel Sophia killed her. I thought she was going to kill me to." She whispered

"I would never let that happen" Daniel whispered firmly tightening his grip on her. Luce smiled up at him.

"I know" she whispered. The beating of wings made them both turn round as Gabbe and Arrianne flew in. Luce smiled at them. "Show offs." She muttered fondly, Arrianne grinned and gave a small curtsy, Gabbe just smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back sugar" Gabbe said glancing at Luce's wings.

"It's good to be back" Luce answered before turning back to Daniel "so what happened?"

Daniel shook his head angrily "nothing, nothing ever happens in angel battles we go on fighting and fighting until one side gets tired and calls a Truce till the next morning." he muttered angrily , his wings shaking slightly in anger.

Luce nodded in agreement lowering her eyes. As she did she noticed blood on Daniels arm. "Your hurt" she gasped. Daniel shook his head.

"No I'm fine" he told her reassuringly.

"But…." Luce trailed off

"It's Penn's" Daniel whispered. Luce closed her eyes sadly.

"I need to see her" "I need to say goodbye" she whispered

"Lucinda…." Daniel started. Luce shook her head.

"I won't leave her without saying goodbye Daniel" Luce said firmly.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Come on" he told her softly, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Penn was lying on a small table in the other room. Tears welled up in Luce's eyes at the sight of her.

Letting go of Daniel's hand she slowly walked over and stroked Penn's hair. "I'm so sorry Penn" she whispered. The tears spilled down her face in a sob. Daniel wrapped his arms around her. Luce curled into him as she cried.

"she _shouldn't_ have died" "The only reason she died was because she wouldn't leave _me,_ she was innocent" "I told her to go back to the dorms…..Why didn't she go?" Luce cried in between sobs. ".

Daniel kissed the top of her head "she didn't go because she loved you, you were her best friend." "She loved you she would have hated herself if she left you" "It's not your fault you did everything you could" he whispered. Luce looked up at him.

"We should bury her next to her father…it's what they both would have wanted" Luce's voice cracked. Daniel nodded

"Of course" he promised. Luce smiled weakly at him then turned and kissed Penn's forehead.

"Goodbye Penn and thank you" she whispered. Luce pulled slowly away and turned to Daniel.

"What happens now?" she asked him

Daniel slowly led her away. "First we find you a new outfit; we can't have you walking around in a ripped jacket" He told her glancing at her shoulders. "Then we have a meeting with the others"

Luce walked out of the bathroom of Daniels dorm wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and a blue denim jacket. Daniel, Gabbe and Arrianne were waiting for her, Daniel sitting on one twin bed, the girls sitting on the other.

Luce took her spot next to Daniel. "So what do we do?" she asked leaning into Daniel's side as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We or more to the point _Daniel_ needs to meet with Cam to discuss the Truce" Arrianne started

"But more to the point we need get _you_ out of here" Daniel cut in looking at Luce.

"What? Why?" Luce cried

"This is your _last_ lifetime Lucinda, there are a lot of angels who will be interested in your new mortality status" Daniel said softly

Luce looked down "the outcasts" she whispered

"Exactly Gabbe broke in, and the best way for them not to find out is for you not to be here honey."

Luce nodded "ok so how do we arrange that?"

"We have someone on our side who will take you some place safe" Arrianne told her.

Luce nodded again "when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow" Daniel said tightening his arm around her.

 **And that is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not sure how big this collection will be I have ideas for the next two chapters. But if you guys have an idea of a chapter I could do review and let me know. Let know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. So here's Chapter 2 of the Outtakes and Tie-Ins. This one is more of a Tie-in then an Outtake. Its how Luce and Daniel's first interaction could have gone if she had her memories. Let's just say that she doesn't let him push her away. To clear up any future confusion each chapter is going start with Daniel** _ **not knowing**_ **that Luce has her memories ok? Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce gazed around the courtyard taking it all in and unknown to Arrianne looking for Daniel. A flash of red caught her eye standing out against all the black. And then she saw him. He was leaning up against the building with his arms folded across his chest.

Arrianne noticed where she was looking.

"That's Daniel Grigori," she told her with a smirk "I can see he's captured someone's attention".

"Understatement" Luce muttered. Arrianne had no idea how much yet.

"Well if you like that sort of thing" Arrianne said

"What's not to like?" Luce asked Daniel had always been gorgeous even without his wings out. But Luce knew he was so much more than looks though.

"That's Roland next to him" Arrianne told her

Luce nodded "so what's Daniels story?" she asked acting like she didn't already know.

"Oh she doesn't give up" Arrianne laughed.

Luce shrugged "so sue me"

"No one really knows Arrianne started he keeps to himself mostly, he could turn out be a jerk"

"I'm no stranger to those" Luce muttered as she watched Daniel laugh with Roland. She hadn't seen him laugh like that in years. As she continued to watch him, Daniel took off his glasses and his violet-grey eyes locked on her hazel ones. At that moment the world fell away for Luce. Only she and Daniel mattered. Daniel gave a small smile and warmth shot through Luce's body. Then Daniel shook his head and glared at her. Luce's body suddenly went cold as Arrianne grabbed her arm.

"Come on" Arrianne muttered to her dragging her away. Luce glanced back, Daniel was watching her go.

After a whole class of feeling Daniel sneaking glances at her and trying (and failing mostly) to ignore him. Luce watched him walk him out the door. "That's it" she muttered she'd had enough of Daniel trying to ignore her; she was going to talk to him.

Luce quietly followed Daniel back to his dorm ducking out of sight when she saw adults. She hid round the corner as Daniel went into his room. Luce slowly walked up to the door then taking a deep breath knocked. Daniel opened the door slowly.

"Hi" Luce whispered

"What do you want?" Daniel asked his voice hard Luce had to fight not to flinch.

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Why would we do that?" Daniel scoffed. _Because I love you and haven't seen you in seventeen years._ Luce thought. Out loud she said.

"Well I _am_ new here and since we will probably have a few classes together we should probably learn to get along"

Daniel looked down "no" he muttered firmly trying to get past her. Luce had had enough. As Daniel tried to barge passed her she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I know _exactly_ what you are trying to do Daniel and it's not going to work" "it hasn't worked for the last _six thousand years_ " She whispered in his ear. Daniel froze staring at her in shock. Then he yanked her inside his dorm locking the door. Luce lent against the wall watching him as he slowly turned to her.

Daniel slowly walked over to her, his eyes locked on hers "Lucinda?" he whispered in disbelief. Tears welled in Luce's eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"It's me I remember everything I'm here" Daniel's arms crushed her to him.

"I missed you _so_ much" he whispered. Luce nodded frantically in agreement a whimper coming from her throat. She pulled away slightly and started to lean in. Daniel hesitated.

"It's ok I'm not going anywhere" Luce whispered before kissing him. Daniel kissed her back pinning her against the wall so she couldn't go anywhere, not that Luce would have wanted to.

Daniel slowly pulled away staring at her in shock "how….." he whispered trailing off. Luce smiled at him.

"I'm not baptized it's how I have _all_ my memories this time" she told him softly. Daniel slipped an arm under her knees picking her up and carrying her over to his bed. He sat down with Luce in his lap.

"Have you had them long?" he asked kissing her hair.

"Since the night of my seventeenth birthday, I started having dreams and they came back to me" Luce answered Daniel sighed and gazed down at her.

"I still can't believe your still here" he muttered. Luce smiled at him.

"Remember that line in the curse? _If there is ever a time when she is not ushered into religious belief she will be free to make her own choice._ "No baptism no religious belief it's _my choice_ " "you can kiss me anytime you like Daniel I'm not _going anywhere._ As if to prove it Luce lent in and kissed him again.

"I love you" Daniel whispered when they pulled away. Luce smiled

"I love you to" she whispered "oh before I forget…" Luce slapped Daniels chest hard.

"Ow!" he yelped "what was that for?" he cried

" _That_ was for glaring at me when we first saw each other" Luce said firmly. Daniel sighed.

"I wanted you to think I was jerk so you'd stay away from me" "I thought if you stayed away from me you'd live" he whispered. Luce pushed herself up so they were eye to eye.

"Daniel that would never work you've already tried it" Luce whispered "and I wouldn't want it to work anyway"

"I'd rather spend five seconds in your arms loving you, then have all the lifetimes in the world without you" she whispered their eyes locked.

Daniel kissed away the tears that had spilled out of her eyes then kissed her lips.

"me to, I'd go through our curse a thousand more times just to have one moment with you" He whispered when he pulled away. Luce smiled and snuggled back down into his chest. They still had a lot to talk about and work out, But for now she just wanted to enjoy having Daniel back. They stayed like that for a while. Until Daniel reluctantly sighed.

"As much as I am _loath_ to let you out of my arms right now, you'd better go before Roland turns up and starts asking questions." He said

Luce sighed to "your right" she said sitting up.

She lent in and gave him one last kiss. "No more trying to stay away from me ok?" she told him standing up. Daniel smiled.

"Absolutely not I'm not going to go a day without seeing you know" he told her firmly. Luce smiled "good" she whispered, and slowly backed away. They kept each in sight for as long they could before Luce closed the door.

 **And there we go! What did you think? Was it ok? For anyone wondering yes Luce's line** _ **was**_ **inspired by The Lord of the Rings which I also** _ **do not**_ **own. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys Here's chapter 3 now I warn you there are SPOILERS for Torment. This is another Tie-In It's how the kiss scene with Miles could have turned out if Luce had her memories. A warning if you are a Miles/Luce fan. This chapter leans** _ **VERY**_ **much to Luce/Daniel so if you are a Miles fan be warned ok?** **Hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FALLEN** **SERIES ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce was frustrated she hadn't seen Daniel in days. She knew why, keeping the Outcasts from knowing she had her memories didn't give him a lot of time to spend with her. No matter how much he wanted to. They had been getting into stupid fights about it lately and she missed him. Luce sighed and played with her locket. A shuffling on her balcony made her look up and rush out there. It wasn't Daniel it was Miles.

"Hi" he said softly turning to her.

"Hi" Luce whispered back coming to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Miles shrugged.

"I wanted to check on you, I noticed you'd been upset lately"

Luce gave him a small smile. "Thanks" she whispered. Miles nodded.

"Is everything okay with you and…you know" he asked slowly, Luce looked down.

"I don't know" she whispered. Miles stepped closer and took her hand.

"Luce you know I like you right?" he asked softly. Luce nodded

"Of course I do I like you to" she answered. Miles tilted her face up and started to lean in. Luce froze, Miles was one of the sweetest guys she had met and her and Daniels relationship _was_ tense right now. An image of Daniels face came to her. _No_ she couldn't do this to him. Luce pulled away from Miles before he could kiss her.

"No! Miles I can't do this" she cried. Miles looked down

"I'm sorry" he muttered

"One day you are going to make a girl really happy Miles, but that girl isn't me" Luce told him softly.

Luce back further away towards her room "I've broken Daniels heart to many times dying in his arms even if I didn't mean to" I _can't_ do it again" she whispered turning away and walking out of her room.

Luce walked slowly along the beach, she felt bad about doing that to Miles but she was to in love with Daniel to even look at another guy. Speaking of Daniel…

Luce suddenly spotted him sitting against a tree. Luce slowly walked over to him.

"Daniel….. She started. He turned toward her. It was only then Luce realized that where he was sitting he had a perfect view of her balcony. Her heart twisted in pain and panic. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You saw…she couldn't finish Daniel nodded.

"Yes I did" he whispered Luce couldn't hold in a sob.

"Daniel you have to know that I…." Luce cried

"I know Daniel cut her off "I saw you pull away" he gave her a small smile. "What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked opening his arms. Luce rushed into them a new sob escaping her but this time out of relief.

"I'm sorry I'm _so_ sorry" she cried into Daniels shirt.

"Shhh its ok" Daniel stoked her back as she continued to cry. "Hey Lucinda look at me love" Daniel told her tilting her face toward him. He kissed her tears away. "It's ok"

"But you must have thought I was going to _kiss_ him "That I was going to _cheat_ on you how is that ok?" Luce whispered

"Because you _didn't"_ Daniel murmured "You pulled away from him" "you did _nothing wrong"_

Luce nodded slowly "I'm sorry" she whispered again

"I forgive you even if there's nothing to forgive" Daniel murmured

Luce smiled at him in relief then kissed him, desperate to get the image of Miles almost kissing her out of his head. "I love you" she murmured firmly

"I love you to" Daniel whispered. Luce snuggled further into Daniels arms not willing to leave him now. It wasn't until she felt the wind rushing past her face as Daniel flew back to her room, that she realized she'd fallen asleep in Daniels arms. Daniel tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams love" he whispered. Luce forced her eyes back open for a minute.

"Daniel?" she whispered "are we ok?" Daniel smiled softly.

"Of course we are" he whispered. He brushed his lips against hers softly "I love you"

"I love you to" Luce whispered back in relief. Her eyes drifted closed as she fell back asleep.

 **There we go. I don't know about you guys but I know I got** _ **really**_ **annoyed at the kiss between Luce and Miles. You** _ **do not**_ **kiss another guy when you are already in a relationship!** **I know Luce and Daniels relationship was tense at that point but there are some things you just** _ **do not**_ **do when you already have a boyfriend.** _ **Especially**_ **when that boyfriend has spent seven thousand years loving you and losing you! Anyway this was my way to express how I wish that scene had gone. Hope you liked it. Give me some ideas for this story guy's cause I have run out. I can do a scene from any of the Fallen books. Review and give me some ideas please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. Here's another chapter. It's the battle with Outcasts at the end of Torment but Lucinda has her memories. I've taken some creative licence with Luce's weapons but meh it's my story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FALLEN SERIES ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce glanced at Andrew as he suddenly stopped chewing and trotted toward the door.

"Someone wants his walk" Luce's father chuckled. Luce wasn't so sure, an uneasy feeling gripped her as she headed toward the door and looked out the window.

At first she didn't see anything but then something moved. Something that looked like a wing.

"Cam" she heard Daniel call from where he stood next to her "get your bow"

"What are the Outcasts doing here? Luce whispered to him "do they _know_ I've got my memories back?"

Daniel shook his head "it doesn't matter you're not going anywhere with them"

Luce nodded "I'd better get my bow"

"What?" Daniel grabbed her arm as she began to move away. "you're not fighting! You're the one they want! You need to stay out of sight."

Luce pulled her arm back. "I'm not going to hide while you all risk your lives for me! she cried " "I've had training I want to protect you all to!"

"Lucinda….." Daniel started Luce cupped Daniels face in her hands. Looking him directly in the eye.

"This isn't the first war we have fought in for our love Daniel" "I fought with you in that one and I'm going to fight with you in this one" I _promise_ I'll stay next to you and if it gets bad I'll leave but you can't stop me from protecting you" Luce said firmly. Daniel sighed

" _Do not_ leave my sight ok?" Luce nodded then hurried upstairs to her room. Throwing open her closet she opened a small hidden door at the back. She pulled out her bow, starshot arrows and her starshot daggers. She had gotten them all at Shoreline. Luce strapped the dagger belt to her waist and slung her bow and arrows onto her back.

She had just reached the bottom of the steps when she heard a piercing scream

"Callie" she cried rushing into the kitchen. Bursting through the door Luce saw Callie being shielded by Gabbe. Arriane raised a giant butcher block aiming at someone Luce couldn't see yet.

"Good evening" a voice said formally He was very pale, with a narrow face and a strong nose. He looked familiar. Cropped bleached-blond hair. Blank white eyes.

An Outcast.

"Phil" Shelby cried. "What are you doing here?" That was when Luce realized where she had seen him before. Luce couldn't believe she had missed that he was an Outcast.

Daniel turned to Shelby "you know this Outcast?"

"Outcast? Shelby gasped he's my ex…he was…."

"He was using you" Roland told her. He shook his head angrily "I should have known I should have recognized what he was"

"But you didn't "Phil said calmly "forgive me for barging in I've come to collect Lucinda"

"You will collect nothing" Daniel snarled gripping Luce's hand tighter "except death if you don't leave" "Lucinda isn't going _anywhere_ "

Phil turned his sightless eyes to the two of them. "ah yes Daniel Grigori your the one who's been spending _so much_ time trying to keep the fact that Lucinda has her memories back from us" "How long did you think that would last?" Neither Luce nor Daniel said anything.

Phil sighed "no matter there will be plenty of time to discuss it later" "Give us the girl peacefully and you will be spared"

Cam suddenly laughed "you and what army?" "Why don't you and I take this outside and get it over with huh?"

"Gladly" Phil said stepping back a smile on his lips.

Cam rolled his shoulders and let out his wings. "Holly hell" Callie whispered wide eyed.

"More or less" Arriane said as Cam barged past the Outcast boy and into the backyard. "Luce will explain I'm sure" Roland was next his wings unfolding with a sound like a flock of birds taking off. They seemed to glow reflecting the lights as he squeezed after Cam.

Molly, Arriane and Gabbe were next to squeeze out wings unfolded. Daniel turned to face Luce properly taking her other hand as he closed his eyes and exhaled. His huge white wings unfolded, they would have taken up the entire kitchen but Daniel kept them close to his body. Luce would never get over how beautiful they were. They glowed with power that Luce could feel running through Daniel. They stood so close Luce imagined she could hear Daniel thinking to her. _Don't worry I'll keep you safe._

She smiled and then finally her own huge sliver wings unfolded. There was no point in hiding them if the Outcasts knew she had her memories back. Luce glanced back at her three friends who were gaping at the two of them. "Stay here" she told them pleadingly "I'll explain later"

"Luce wait" Miles cried but she and Daniel were already out the door. The darkness couldn't hide the fact that the Outcasts seemed to all have the same emotionless look. Luce shivered it had been years since she had seen them. It was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Cam was already shooting with his bow. Shimmering sliver arrows lay on the ground looking harmless. Luce knew better

Suddenly someone catapulted off the roof wielding garden rakes.

Molly

"There will be no mercy now" Phil cried from the other end of the yard. Luce pulled an arrow out and loaded her bow while Daniel went to help Cam. Arriane and Roland flew around with lighting speed collecting loose arrows. Luce took a deep breath and shot her arrow at an Outcast.

 **XXX**

As a second line of Outcasts advanced Luce continued shooting from the porch. Trying not to think about what she was doing too much. She honestly hated doing this. She hated killing other angels but if it was a choice between Daniels life and theirs, she would pick Daniel every time.

Gabbe leapt up onto the porch railing beside her "let's see" Gabbe said brushing the tip of her wing against the ground. The lawn shuddered and opened up taking at least twenty Outcasts down into the dark chasm below. "That should help" Gabbe muttered Luce smiled then shrieked as a starshot landed in the deck in front of her feet.

Daniel yanked it out and threw it into the forehead of an approaching Outcast "Lucinda get out of here" he yelled

"What?" Luce cried "no Daniel I won't leave now" Daniel spun and darted up the steps putting his hands on Luce's shoulders.

"you promised me you would leave if it got to dangerous, it's gotten to dangerous" "your life's to precious to gamble with so _please get out of here_ " Daniel cried. Hating herself Luce turned to go back inside but through the door she spotted three Outcasts. Inside her house. Their bows aimed at her.

" _No"_ Daniel bellowed rushing to shield her. Shelby, Callie and Miles rushed out of the door slamming it shut. Three arrows hit the other side of the door.

"OK new plan" Daniel muttered. "All of you find somewhere safe and _stay there._ He kissed Luce quickly "promise me" Luce nodded and gestured to her friends to go down the steps. There had to be somewhere she could take them. She looked toward her family's garden shed that was their best bet.

"Come on" she muttered to the others leading them toward it. A scream made her whirl around "Callie" she cried as her friend rubbed her shoulder knocking the starshot out of it.

" _Ow_ that stings" Callie cried Luce gaped at her.

"How did you…?" she gasped Callie shook her head

"Get down" Shelby screamed a warning as more starshots rained down on them.

"Come on" Luce yelled throwing open the door to the shed.

They all crammed in in-between her dad's lawnmower and tools. Luce pulled her wings in as there wasn't enough room for them.

"Luce" Shelby gasped "you have to believe me I didn't know!" she cried pleadingly "Phil asked a lot of questions about you but he listened to me when I ranted about you" Shelby blushed "I was upset you were so secretive but that was when our friendship had just started" "I would never _want_ to hurt you" Shelby pleaded

"I know" Luce told her gazing worriedly out at the battle. Cam was now the only one on their side with a bow. Even though he was holding his own having flipped the picnic table sideways and using it as a shield, digging out the Outcasts starshots that got lodged in it and firing them straight back at them.

"But they do" she whispered. Miles got up and strode over to the door.

"No one's hurting Luce" he said firmly. Luce watched as he closed his eyes.

" _Stop"_ a sudden scream echoed around the battlefield. Luce watched in shock as a mirror image of herself walked across the field. "That's enough" her image said stepping in front of Daniel "I won't let you hurt him I'm the one you want"

"If I go with you will this stop?"

"Of course Lucinda" Phil chuckled. Luce's image nodded.

"Let's go then" she said stepping toward him Phil stared in shock.

"You mean it?" he asked. Her image nodded again.

"I surrender" she told him

"Lucinda no" Daniel cried in horror. But Phil had already wrapped his thin wings around the image and taken off. Luce's angels stared in shock until Cam raised his bow and shot. But it wasn't meant for Phil. It was meant for Luce. And Cams aim was perfect.

Daniel screamed as Luce's image fell to the ground. Phil stared down at her.

"So it begins again." He called to all of them. "you could all have been spared but now you have made new immortal enemies." "Next time there will be no negation" the Outcasts disappeared.

Daniel tackled Cam as he turned " _what is wrong with you?"_ he screamed punching Cam over and over again "how could you?!"

"She was better off dead then with the Outcasts" Cam grunted struggling to throw Daniel off him.

"It was a better end for her Daniel and you know it" he said. Tears were streaming down Daniels face.

"I'll kill you!" Daniel cried

"Daniel…."Roland started trying to pull him off Luce couldn't stand it anymore.

" _Daniel_ " she cried rushing over and managing to pull him off. "Stop it its ok" she told him throwing her arms around him. Daniel seemed to freeze in shock before he hugged her so tightly Luce couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. Daniels now relieved sobs were muffled against Luce's shoulder.

"shh its ok it wasn't me" Luce murmured " shh I'm here I'm alive It wasn't me shh I'm here" "its ok" she continued to murmur, stoking Daniels back and hair until he stopped crying.

Daniel pulled his face out of her shoulder and kissed anywhere he could reach. Her cheek, her forehead, her neck, her lips. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again" he choked out.

"I won't" Luce whispered tightening her grip on him. Luce closed her eyes as she rested her head against Daniels chest. She thought about what Shelby had said about Miles's gift. _It's easy for him to do when he loves someone._ Miles loved her. Luce held in a sigh, Miles may love her but he would never love her the way Daniel did. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated there would probably be more battles with the Outcasts to come. It wasn't over not by a long shot. But they could get through it. Because they had each other.

 _They chose each other._ And that was all that mattered.

 **There we go. Wow this was long! I made a line break for you guys. Some of you may think I made Daniel a little** _ **too**_ **emotional here. But come on guys give the guy a break he thought he'd seen his love, his soulmate, the person he has loved** _ **and**_ **lost for** _ **seven thousand years**_ **die. He is allowed to be emotional. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. This will probably be the last one** _ **BUT**_ **if you guys have an idea of a scene I can do review and tell me and I will write it for you**. **Let me know what you guys thought. Review please? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. Here's a new chapter! I was hit by an idea. This is a scene I've wanted to put my own spin on since I read it. It's when Luce and Daniel dance on the beach at the party in Torment But let's just say the conversation goes differently with Luce having her memories**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FALLEN SERIES ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce smiled as she twirled to the music. She hadn't really wanted to come to this party but now she was glad she did. It helped take her mind off missing Daniel if only for a moment.

As the others danced around her Luce found herself pushed out of the crowd. She watched the others dance and a sad smile came to her face. Despite being around other teenagers that were half angel while being an angel herself, Luce felt like she didn't quite fit in.

Was this how Daniel felt being around mortals while he was another being entirely? A hand suddenly clamped down on Luce's mouth. "Shh" a voice whispered before she could struggle. She knew that voice.

Daniel led her to the other side of the beach away from the others. "What are you doing here?" Luce whispered ecstatically. Throwing her arms around him. The ache she felt from being away from him dulled and went to the back of her mind.

"I had to see you" Daniel told her kissing her hair. "I missed you"

"I missed you to" Luce whispered. Daniel led her further down the beach.

"I saw you dancing with the others" he told her as they walked. "And I got a little jealous"

"Jealous?" Luce asked "why would you get jealous? Daniel pulled her closer to him. Stopping to give her a slight spin.

"Because _your_ dance card is full" "for all eternity" Daniel told her twirling her round. Luce smiled remembering all the other dances they'd had together.

Daniel spun her around for a bit before a slight frown came to his face. "No this isn't quite right is it?" he said smiling at her _"we_ have a better way"

A blinding smile came to Luce's face. "You mean...?" she whispered Daniel nodded.

"Take off your shoes" he told her. Luce slipped them off eagerly; she also took off the black ski cap she was wearing. Daniel smoothed her hair down and unfolded his wings. Luce shivered with excitement as she unfolded hers. She'd been itching to fly again.

They took off into the clouds. Daniel led her quite high up so they weren't seen before he stopped and pulled her to him again. Luce hadn't done angel dancing since her fall but like everything she ever did with Daniel it came back to her easily.

Their wings were like magnets gently brushing against each other as they spun around. The glow of the afternoon sun reflected off their feathers making them shine with their own light. Daniel brushed his lips against hers gently.

Luce didn't know how long they stayed up in the clouds dancing, flying and just holding each other but she _did_ know she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay in this moment where it just her and Daniel. No Outcasts, no worries, no stress. Just their love. "Come on we better go" Daniel finally whispered.

They flew back to the beach where they had left their shoes. Daniel sat down against a tree and Luce sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her.

"How long can you stay?" Luce whispered hating that they had a time limit.

Daniel tightened his arms around her. "For a little while yet" he told her softly. Luce hated to bring up what she was about to but she had to know.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly. Daniel sighed.

"I've been hunting Outcasts…with Cam" he whispered

" _Cam?"_ Luce gasped sitting up to look Daniel in the eyes. "Why would you work with him after all the trouble he caused us?"

"Cam may be trouble but he knows the Outcasts" "if we want to keep the Outcasts from knowing you have your memories back he's our best bet" Luce buried her face in Daniels chest.

"Do you trust Cam?" she asked

"I trust that he doesn't want the Outcasts to find out about your memories anymore then we do"

Luce knew he was right. If the Outcasts _did_ find out that she had her memories back they would try to use her to gain entrance back into Heaven. They most likely would have tried anyway even if Luce didn't have her memories. The Outcasts were the exact reason Luce was hidden at Shoreline in the first place.

Luce tipped her head back to look Daniel in the eyes. "I don't trust Cam but I trust you" she whispered brushing her lips against his. Daniel pulled her closer sliding his hand up her back and into her hair, almost like the first time they had kissed in this lifetime.

Luce pulled away and snuggled into his arms again. She sighed softly "what is it? "Daniel whispered

"Did you ever feel like you didn't fit in being an angel with mortals?" Luce murmured. Daniel nodded.

"All the time" Daniel answered. Luce nodded with a small sad smile

"It seems it's that way with angels and Nephilim as well" Daniel looked at her in concern. Luce gave him a small smile.

"it's just because I have to keep secrets like you did with me" "it makes relationships a bit tense as you know, now it's easier to be around you and the others then around my friends and parents" "its ok I know _why_ we are doing it, if you can do it I can" "you kept a secret for seven thousand years I can do it for a few months" Luce whispered Daniel looked at her sadly.

"I never wanted that for you" he whispered. Luce smiled at him.

"I know" she kissed him softly "I don't regret any of it I made my choice, my choice was _you_ and it always will be" Daniel kissed her again.

"I would choose you no matter what the choice was" he whispered as he pulled away.

Luce smiled and snuggled back into Daniels chest .

They sat in silence for a while just holding each other. Daniel glanced at the sky as the sun started to set. He sighed.

"I have to go" he whispered Luce sighed to she hadn't realized until that moment but she had been unconsciously tightening her grip on Daniel as the sun got lower.

They both slowly got to their feet, never breaking their hold on each other. Daniel tilted Luce's face up and kissed her gently. Luce did her best to savor the kiss, as Daniel slowly pulled away.

"I love you" he murmured wiping away the few tears that were running down Luce's face, despite her best efforts not to cry.

"I love you to" she whispered. With one last gentle kiss that neither of them wanted to end, Luce slowly backed away from Daniel. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he unfolded his wings. Then he slowly turned away and took off.

Luce watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Until even his violet light had faded from sight. Then she turned and began to walk back to Shoreline. The ache of missing Daniel back full force.

 **There we go. That's how I wanted the scene to go. I** _ **hated**_ **how tense Luce and Daniels relationship was in Torment. They couldn't seem to even have** _ **one**_ **moment together without fighting. But with having her memories Luce is a bit more understanding of what Daniels doing and why he's not with her. I hope you liked it Let me know what you thought guys. Remember if there's a particular bit of one of the books you think I can do let me know. Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys. This is a scene that I feel I just have to fix. It's the fight that Luce and Daniel have after she comes through the Announcer after being in Las Vegas with Arriane. Hope you enjoy.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FALLEN SERIES ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce had never been so glad to see her room at Shoreline. She was very shaken up after going through an Announcer and landing in Las Vegas, seeing one of her past sisters. But most importantly _the Outcasts knew she had her memories._ How they had found out Luce didn't know but she did know this was bad.

"Alright I need to get a hold of…" Ariane started

"Daniel" Luce cried as she saw him sitting on her bed.

"Daniel?" Arriane asked.

A small smile crossed Daniels lips "welcome back." He said quietly. Luce rushed over and threw her arms around him. She wasn't sure if that was the best idea right now, but she was so relieved to see him she didn't care.

Luckily Daniel didn't seem to be _too_ mad at her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Actually you're the person I need to get a hold of." Arriane muttered "but now that you're here I'm guessing Luce will tell you." Luce glanced back at Arriane and nodded.

"Can we have a minute alone?" she asked the others Arriane nodded and began to usher Shelby and Miles out the door. Luce couldn't help but notice that Miles seemed reluctant to leave.

"Come on kid" Arriane told him firmly closing the door.

Luce turned back to Daniel and gave him a small slightly nervous smile, before taking his hand and leading him out to her ledge. They both sat with legs dangling over the edge. Daniel put his arm around Luce's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked Luce sighed

"The Outcasts know I have my memories" she whispered not daring to look at Daniels face. "I don't know how they found out but the Outcast we ran into in Las Vegas _knew"_

Daniel tilted her face up making her look at him. "I know I ran into one to" "it's what I came here to tell you" he kissed her forehead.

Luce lent into him "how do you think they found out?" she whispered Daniel shook his head

"It doesn't matter now what matters is that they _do_ know" "which means we will have to get you some more training" Luce gave a small smile but it soon faded.

Daniel I'm sorry," she whispered "I'm sorry I left when you told me not to, but I was just beginning to feel so _trapped"_ "I know you probably think this sounds really whiny and selfish but I missed you and felt like I couldn't do _anything…."_ Luce ranted

"Hey hey hey" Daniel cut her off mid rant. Looking her directly in the eye. "That's not whiny and it's certainly not selfish" "maybe it was a bit selfish of _me_ to except you to just stay in one place"

Luce snorted "how is that selfish?" "You were just trying to keep me safe"

Daniel shook his head "you could have at least have been allowed to go down to the beach" "you do have _some_ training in angel self-defense" "it's not as if your defenseless" he muttered

Luce kissed his cheek softly "let's just call it even ok?" "You're sorry I felt trapped and _I'm_ sorry I left."

Daniel smiled "deal" he murmured brushing his lips against hers" Luce pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you to" Daniel whispered back. Tears welled in Luce's eyes as she pulled away and she buried her face in Daniels chest to hide them. She wasn't sure _why_ she was crying. Maybe it was the stress, or the shock and fear of finding out the Outcasts knew. Or maybe it was simply because she was a teenage girl who hadn't slept properly in three days.

Luckily Daniel didn't ask why he just held her as she cried herself out. Eventually Luce felt him carrying her back to bed. Daniel kissed her forehead as he tucked her in. Luce grabbed his wrist as he pulled away.

"Don't go yet" she whispered pleadingly "stay with me for a bit, just until I fall asleep _please?"_

"Of course I will" Daniel whispered

Luce moved over to make room for Daniel as he crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want me to make you some warm milk and treacle?" Daniel whispered a teasing note in his tone. Luce laughed softly.

"No I just need you to hold me" she whispered. Daniel kissed her forehead again.

"I'll keep you safe I promise" he told her softly.

"I know you will" Luce whispered back. She snugged deeper into his chest.

"I love you" was the last thing she heard as she fell asleep.

 **There we go.** _ **That**_ **my friends is how the conversation should have gone. I almost cried when I read the fight in Torment. Luce's line 'are we even together Daniel?' broke my heart and most likely Daniels as well. Anyway I hope you liked it. I honestly think this will be the last chapter as I can't think of anymore scenes I could do. But if you guys think of one let me know. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Review please?**


End file.
